Containers are in most cases manufactured and used as throwaway containers, mostly for liquids.
Milk containers are known which are made of paper or cardboard as support material and which are coated with plastic on both sides. In the top wall of the known containers a puncture line is arranged which extends in the paper itself, but does not intrude into either of the plastic layers on one or the other side, particularly on the inner face of the packing, so that when the packaged material is a liquid, the latter cannot penetrate into the paper at the incision spots and thus destroy the container. The container is thus fluidtight in spite of the provision of the puncture line. The puncture line delineates a pouring spout which, in some containers, is arranged in a double-walled triangular flap and in other containers is arranged directly in the top surface of the container, so that the liquid can be poured out easily once the pouring spout has been torn up along the puncture line, thus freeing its orifice.